Fate, A four Letter Word
by sukiangel
Summary: fate brought him to that pioneer planet, and fate became the most hated word he knew. out of all the places to crash land it had to be on Rae Mars's front lawn. but the odd clothing wasn't the only crazy thing  about this planet. Estee was. please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any thing affiliated with him...sadly. Wouldn't mind owning him... But like I said, I do not.**

**AN: this is just a little short fluff fic I came up with when my cousin Estee (lilmonkey1507) and I were talking about what would happen if Riddick some how got stuck on a pioneer planet with girls like us. Most of the comical things written in this came from Estee's head. Ya never know what will come from that girl... Some times I don't even think she knows lol**

Rae gasped when she opened her front door to see a huge space ship laying in her front lawn. She had never seen anything like it. Its sleek stainless steel caught the sun light and sent a blinding ray of light towards her. It was the length of a football field if not a little bigger and the design seemed to be dark gothic type. She had heard the stories of how her people came upon this planet. In large ships from planets she couldn't remember the name of except for one. Mars. She only remembered that on because it was also her last name. But she never believed them. To her they were only fairy tales told to children as bed time stories. If there was such a technology then they'd be flying around in hover crafts instead of cars with wheels. The newest technology she knew of was the TG. Talking Guide. Every care came with it.

But know here sat a space ship. The back of the ship opened and there stood a large, muscular man. He was dressed in black cargo pants, a under shirt and large boots. His head was bald and covering his eyes were dark goggles. No one had dressed like that in years. Back when she was just a tot in dippers. Know it was all about funky layers and bright colors.

"Either I'm having one hell of a dream, or Aliens look like men on steroids." Rae said to herself. The man slowly turned towards her. She gasped again when he started to walk towards her. He was so intimidating, but Rae was frozen in place. Almost taken by this man.

"What planet is this?" He asked in a deep gruff voice.

"Holly crap." Rae said in shock.

"Odd name for a planet." he said raising his eyebrows a bit.

Rae took a step back. "Sorry, you just startled me. Your just really big... And a bit frightening. This is Samaritan."

"Pioneer planet." he said sounding a bit disgusted.

"A who what planet?" Rae asked confused.

"Pioneer planet. A planet that is stuck in the past and refuses to use the technology the other planets have." The man replied. Rae's dog came out of the kitchen, barking his little head off. For a fourteen pound dog, he sounding a little intimidating with a low throaty bark. The man at once took a blade from his boot, ready to kill the small beast if it came to close.

"Put that away!" Rae demanded as she picked the small dog up. "He's only saying hello. It's that you're way of saying hi back? To shank a dog half the size of your foot!"

The man slowly placed the blade back into his boot. "You're close. Usually we don't give them the chance to say hello first."

Rae looked at him like he was the scum of the world. She stepped back into the house and slammed the door in the man's face. She took the dog back into the kitchen and took its food out of the fridge.

"How rude was he!" Rae demanded. She angrily took the lid off and threw it in the sink. Then lightly placed it on the floor next to the dog. She then stood up and began to aggressively scrub the dirty dishes in the sink. "Usually we don't give them the chance to say hello first! Uh, I felt like kicking him in the nuts... Do you think Aliens have nuts? Or do the reproduce with their finger tips like that child hood joke?"

Rae looked down at her dog. He seemed to be listening to her every word with its ear up and head cocked to one side.

"Well I don't know, but he had better get that hunk of junk off my lawn soon!" She demanded. "Or I'm going to give him a real piece of..."

Rae froze as she headed out of the kitchen and saw the man standing by the big oak stair case.

"You're upstairs window was open." he replied simply.

"Well you don't just let yourself into a place!" Rae demanded. "That shit can get ya shot around these parts. So why don't you get your large, slightly attractive ass back on that ship and go back to where ever the hell you came from!"

"Can't." he replied walking up to her with a slight smirk on his face. He seemed to be enjoying making her angry.

Rae stood her ground, but that was only because her fright seemed to have paralyzed her legs. "Why's that?"

His smirk almost turned into a smile at the sound of fear in her voice. "Because that piece of junk broke down in your lawn."

Rae clinched her teeth. "Then fix it."

"That could take a while." He said as he learned in to her and smelled her hair. "We could be neighbors."

Rae finally took a step back finally. "As long as you don't kill me in my sleep."

"The name's Riddick." He said walking back towards the front door. Rae couldn't believe he offered up his name first. He almost had the door shut behind him when he heard her softly say her name.

"I'm Rae."

She watched him walk back to his ship and then grabbed her phone.

Riddick watched her through the front window. She looked like she was talking to some one. He took the girl. She was small. With dark brown hair and reddish brown highlights. Her hair was shoulder length and loosely curled. Her eyes were a dark, deep blue. Her lips were light pink and plump. Her clothes were another story. He had never seen such attire. Her shirt was a bright blue and black zebra print. Around her waist was a hot pink ribbon that tied in a bow behind her. Under the shirt she wore a hot pink fishnet shirt. And on her lower arm were bright blue arm warmers. Her skirt was a black tutu. She wore hot pink leggings under that. On her feet she wore bright blue boots.

Riddick shook his head and walked back into his ship. This girl was an odd character. And this planet was just as odd.

Rae listened to the ring on the phone and paced back and forth. Finally a tired voice answered. "This had better be damn good. You of all people know I don't wake up before sun high."

"My house. Right now. Energy Boost will be waiting for you on the fence." Rae said then hung up before the other person had time to protest. She went to the fridge and took out a black can. She then walked out side and placed the can on a post of a white wooden fence next to a garage. She then walked back inside and took a seat on her couch. She watched the clock and began to count down.

Riddick had watched Rae as she set the can down on the fence then walk back to the house. A couple seconds later a girl came from the garage. Riddick rolled his eyes. Another odd looking girl. This one was blonde with hot pink, bright blue and lime green streaks in it. Her eyes seemed to match the bright blue in her hair. Her lips were a rose red. She looked to be a little taller than Rae but not by much. But that also could be from the hot pink boots she was wearing. Her leggings were the same bright blue as her eyes and over them were lime green shorts. Her shirt was mostly bright blue. On her right side there was a lime green strip that started at her waist and came across her just past her belly bottom. Her skin revealed. On the top of the shirt a pink strip came from her right shoulder and came across to her left under arm. Another lime green strip came across her right arm and met the pink strip. Then over her shoulder was another pink strip that met with the green one. She seemed more willing to show off her ivory skin than Rae.

"Ok, I'm here. Now explain to me why the hell you woke me up at sun half high?" The girl demanded as she walked into Rae's house. Rae stood from the couch and turned the blonde girl around.

"What the hell is that!" the girl demanded. "New lawn ornament?"

"It's a space ship Estee." Rae said with a smirk. Estee shook her head then slapped herself hard across the face.

"Damn, I'm not dreaming." She said rubbing her jaw that had taken most of the blow. "Lets go check it out!"

Rae quickly grabbed the girls arm. "Good idea cuz, lets go check out the space ship with a gigantic man aboard."

Estee smirked a bit. "How big we talkin?"

Rae just smirked. "Turn around and find out for yourself."

Estee looked at her cousin a little confused then slowly turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw Riddick walk down the ramp and slowly examine his ship. "Oh yeah that a big, big guy. I'm still checkin out that ship."

She quickly took off out of the house with Rae hot on her heals. She stopped in front of the ship and reached out to touch it. A large hand reached out of no where and grabbed her tiny wrist. Estee looked up to see the man standing over her. With a deep growl he threw her hand down.

"Don't touch my ship." He said gruffly.

"Not even with a pinky?" Estee asked with a small pout as she held up her left pinky finger and waved it at him.

He leaned into her and was surprise she didn't cower back at all. "No, not even with a pinky."

Estee bit her bottom lip and wiggled her nose. She looked up at him with big sparkling blue eyes. "Please."

"Estee, He said no." Rae said from her spot a few feet back. "Just let him fix the damn thing so he can leave."

Estee smirked over her shoulder at her cousin. "But what if I don't want him to leave? A man like him around could do some good."

Riddick seemed a little taken back by Estee. She didn't seem frightened by him at all. Usually Riddick brought some kind of fear to people.

"Estee." Rae warned. Estee looked over at Riddick again. Catching him off guard she quickly poked the ship with her pinky then rushed off to her cousin's side.

"Sorry, she's a little odd. Even in our world." Rae said pulling her cousin away. She couldn't believe her cousin. Yes, Estee was a little on the odd side, but this was above and beyond odd. Estee was flirting with going completely crazy. Rae didn't know who this Riddick guy was. But he didn't seem like the kind of guy you'd want to mess with.


End file.
